dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gong Chan
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Gong Chan (공찬) *'Nombre completo: Gong Chan Shik (공찬식) *'Profesión: '''Cantante, MC, Bailarín, Modelo y Actor *'Apodo: Channie *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jeollanam provincia de Suncheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''181cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal: Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Gallo *'Familia: Padres y hermano menor *'Agencia:' WM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) Dramas *Dear My Name (Naver TV, 2019) *Delicious Love (2015) - Web Drama. Temas para el juego "I Need Love" de MONGA * "Wake Up" * "별" (star) * "옆집 그녀" (The girl next door) Programas de TV * 2017: SBS Party People JYP (junto a B1A4 -22.10.2017) * 2017: KBS2 Hello Consuelor (16.10.17 con Sandeul) * 2017: JTBC "Night Goblin" (junto con Jinyoung) * 2017: Weekly Idol (27.09.2017) * 2017: MBC Video Star (capitulos del día 29 y 30 de agosto) junto con CNU * 2017: MBC Idol Star Athletics Championship * 2017: SBS "Game Show" (como invitado fijo) * 2016: MNET YANG and NAM SHOW (junto a B1A4) * 2016: MBC 은밀하게 위대하게 (Grandeza en secreto) junto a B1A4 *'2016:' KBS Inmortal Song (junto a B1A4) *'2016:' SBS Now Jeong Dae Man Mobidic Overwatch B1A4 vs BTOB ep.12-19 (junto con Baro) *'2016:' MBC Mbig TV "Flower Boy Bromance" (Celebrity Bromance: 4 cap) con Hong Bin (01/11/16) *'2016:' MBC Chuseok special Idol Chef King (con Sandeul, 14.09.16) *'2016:' SBS Star King (junto a CNU y Baro) 19.07.16 *'2016:' SBS Star King (junto a CNU y Baro) 12.07.16 *'2016:' MBC King of Mask Singer EP.67 (miembro del panel de jueces) *'2016:' MBC Heyo Live Idol TV de MBC Private Life of B1A4 ( 4 EP en total, solo para web y app) *'2016:' SBS "Baek Jongwon's Three Great Emperors" Ep.38 *'2016:' KBS Dream Team "Let´s be friends" Global Quiz Festival en la Isla de Jeju *'2016:' The God of Music 2 Ep.2 (junto con Jin Young y CNU) *'2016:' Pikicast Fan Heart Attack Idol TV *'2016:' ONSYTLE: My Bodyguard Ep.2 (05.05.16) *'2016:' JTBC Old House, New House Ep.20 (28.04.16) *'2016:' JTBC Take Care of My Witch (junto con B1A4) *'2016:' The God of Music 2 Ep.1 (junto con Jin Young, CNU y Sandeul) *'2016:' JTBC Old House, New House (junto con Sandeul y Baro) *'2015:' KBS Happy Together (junto con Sandeul Ep. 412; 10/Sep/15) *'2015:' KBS 4ta temporada de Global Request 'A Song For You' (ep.1-14 como MC) *'2015:' KBS "My neighbor, Charles" (18/08/15) *'2015:' KBS2 Hello Consuelor (11.08.15 con Sandeul y Jin Young) *'2015:' MBC Idol Sports Championship (19 de Febrero). *'2015:' SBS "How to eat & live well" (CON Sandeul 19/07/15) *'2015:' SBS MTV Best of the Best (02.01.15, como MC) *'2015:' SBS MTV Best of the Best (01.01.15, como MC) *'2014:' SBS MTV Best of the Best (31.12.14, como MC) *'2014:' SBS MTV Best of the Best (30.12.14, como MC) *'2014:' SBS Star King (Ep.394 y 395 con Baro y CNU) *'2014:' KBS Hello Counselor (25.08.14 junto a Baro) *'2014:' KBS2 The Human Condition (16.08.14 junto a Baro) *'2014:' KBS2 Emergency Escape No.1: Safety First! Driving in the rain (20.07.14) *'2014:' KBS Dream Team 2 (Competición de Arqueria, con Sandeul y CNU). *'2014': Weekly Idol *'2014:' 1000 Songs Challenge (26.01.2014, junto a CNU y Sandeul) *'2014:' 1000 Songs Challenge (19.01.2014, junto a CNU y Sandeul) *'2013:' Celebrity Splash MBC *'2013:' KBS Dream Team 2 (clavados) *'2013:' KBS Dream Team 2 con ICN Squad (con CNU) *'2013:' Beatles Code *'2013:' Weekly Idol *'2013:' Star King (30.11.2013, junto a Jin Young) *'2013:' All The Kpop *'2013:' Star King (29.06.2013, junto a Sandeul) *'2012:' Idol Athletics and Swimming Championships *'2012:' B1A4 Hello Baby! *'2012:' Sesame Player 3 *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2012:' Self Camera Diary (Selca Diary) * 2011: KBS Oh My School /100 Point Out Of 100 (últimos dos episodios, con Baro) *'2011:' MTV "Match Up" junto a Block B Programas de Radio *'2014: '''SimSimTapa (junto con VIXX Hong Bin 18/02/2014) *'2014: SimSimTapa (junto con CNU 20/05/2014) *'''2015: KBS Cool FM - Kpop Planet Radio (con Baro. Grabación: 21.08.15, Transmisión: 06.09.15) Colaboraciones *Sandeul - Love, always you (Dueto con Gong Chan) (2019) Videos Musicales *OH MY GIRL - Liar Liar (2016) *Mamamoo - Piano Man (2014) Anuncios * App de turismo "One more Trip" (junto con Jin Young) Juegos/Apps * "I Need Love" - Choi Inhyeok (Personaje principal) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' B1A4. **'Posición:' Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Fandom: ' Ricecake. *'Educación: ' **Escuela Intermedia de Suncheon Isu. **School of Performing Arts Seoul, (SOPA). *'Religión:' Protestante *'Especialidades:' Hacer "aegyo". *'Aficiones: '''Natación, Matemáticas y Fotografía. * '''Idiomas:' Coreano, Japones (intermedio) e Ingles (basico). * Hobbies: 'Escuchar música, leer novelas francesas y manga japonés. *'Enfermedad: Estrechamiento congénito de la uretra (por ello solo cuenta con un solo riñón) * Su ingreso a WM Entertainment, fue debido a que su foto fue subida a Cyworld "Ulzzang Challenger" en la cuenta de un amigo en su 3° año de escuela media. Después de que su agencia actual lo viera, se le ofreció una audición. Gongchan fue contratado por Cyworld, porque ganó en el desafío Ulzzang en su Escuela Intermedia de Suncheon Isu. *Fue trainee de Keyeast, al igual que Kim Soo Hyun. *Fue el tercer miembro reclutado, después de Baro y Jin Young. *Gong Chan tenia experiencia en el escenario, ya que fue a un concurso de Interpretación Drag Queen, donde bailo la canción de Ivy, obteniendo el 2° lugar. * Es Ambidiestro'.' *Durante las promociones de 'Sleep Well, Good Night', Gongchan se quejó de dolores. Después de recibir un chequeo médico completo en el hospital, se reveló que su riñón no funcionaba bien. Gong Chan pidió personalmente mantener la noticia de su operación con discreción ya que no quería causar preocupación innecesaria a sus Fans. Actualmente ya está totalmente recuperado. *En una entrevista mencionó que si no se hubiese dedicado a lo que hace, sería profesor de preescolar. * El dia 17 de junio del 2015 a sido elegido como uno de los MC de A Song 4 You . *En el Ep. 12 y 13 de A Song For You temporada 4, el líder Jinyoung reemplazó a Gong Chan. * El día 26 de enero, WM Entertainment, anunció que Gongchan participaría como personaje principal en la simulación de citas virtual para móvil "I Need Love". * B1A4 hizo una a aparición de medio tiempo en la K-league: Gwangju FC vs Daegu FC (17/03/04), pero Gong Chan no estuvo presente debido a un resfriado con fiebre que lo llevo al hospital. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram * Página Oficial Galería Gongchan 0.jpg Gongchan 1.jpg Gongchan 2.jpg Gongchan 3.jpg gongchan 4.jpg gongchan 5.jpg gongchan 6.jpg Gongchan 7.jpg Categoría:WM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo